onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rich Bartan
Rich Bartan is the first mate and swordsman of the Helix Pirates serving under his good friend and captain, Marie Reid. Apearance (picture being updated) Rich is a young, tall and blonde man with a light complexion, slanted eyes and slight stubble. He wears a headband around his head, keeping his hair from affecting his vision. He's usually topless, wearing only light brown baggy trousers, with a dark red sache around his waist, which holds a knife and scabbard. He wears large heavy black boots with a silver zip running down their front. He wears a necklace with a diamond shaped pendant at the end, also he wears multiple bracelets and bangles. He sports a skull tattoo on the left side of his chest. He also has a tattoo on his right arm, written in a language spoken only by the ancient natives of Kuragara Island. He's often seen carrying his iconic long katana on his back, earning him the epithet "Fluent edge Bartan". Personality Rich is a normally mild mannered man, but acts very hot headed when competing with someone (usually Freid or Marie) and can get wreck-less at times, resulting in his considerably higher bounty than the rest of the crew(higher even than his captain). His appearance and fighting skill belie his intelligence, which is considerable. He's a skilled strategist, often calculating ways he can defeat his opponents the fastest way possible (Marie prefers him to end fights quickly, though he often loses himself in the thrill of the fight, and purposely prolongs them if he considers the fight fun.) He gets on well with Marie, though they often bicker about trivial things, they share a caring relationship and know one another's strengths, and he has a strong respect for her, as she shows a strong will but also compassion. His table manners are remarkably bad, often spilling food everywhere, and frequently being rude at the table. He admires the legendary swordsman Roronoa Zoro, for his formidable swordsmanship, and one day wishes to meet his offspring Roronoa Kuina and Roronoa Sentai. Abilities and Powers As the first mate of the Helix Pirates, he has command over the remaining 6 members of the crew. He has shown to be incredibly attuned to the art of battle strategies, and often formulates complex, yet effective plans during a fight. Due to Rich's interest in historical battles, he learns from these ancient stories, allowing him a more flexible mind when it comes to stategy. He exhibits superior physical strength to the other members of the crew, which is needed to wield his massive sword. Weapons Rich carries his iconic katana longsword. He obtained it from his grandfather, the once last (now deceased) ancestor of the ancient tribe of Kuragara Island. It has a blue scabbard with a Karagaran prayer etched into the side, at the end of the hilt are two flowing silken ribbons, one being blue, the other white. Rich carries it every where, without fastening it to his person. He's shown an excellent proficiency in swordsmanship, being fast, and strong, though his grandfather always said he lacked subtlety. His attacks generate white-blue sparks, which causes onlookers to gaze in awe. He's noted to have a higher defensive than offensive style. Haki Rich has shown no knowledge of the existence of Haki, but some of his attacks resemble that of Haki based attacks, displaying he may have potential to effectively wield it. The sparks generated from his attacks does not come from his blade's steel, but is a latent manifestation of his potential Haki abilities. History Early Life Rich was raised by his grandfather, Kalreig Bartan on Kuragara Island. His parents were killed by adverse weather. His grandfather is the last of the true Kuragarans, and raised Rich to respect the Kuragaran traditions. He leared from an early age how to read, write and speak in ancient Kuragaran which peeked his interest in other ancient and dead languages. As a child he was tough the art of weapon forgery, learning traditional Kuragaran techniques. As Kuragaran Warriors were famous for wielding impossibly large swords in battle, Rich took it upon himself to contruct a weapon worthy of his Kuragaran Blood. Trivia *Rich is secretly resents his captain's devil fruit power, making him feel as though Devil Fruit users have not earned their skill. He also considers the Kaze Kaze no Mi a treasure of ancient Kuragara. *Rich's tattoo reads "Humble is the blacksmith, Great is the blade.", and ancient Kuragaran proverb that teaches to both respect and fear your creations. Likes and Dislikes *His favourite food is fresh Seaking meat, a treat he has only sampled twice in his life. *His favourite colour is green. Rich says that green "Is the colour of life". *His hobbies include training, reading ancient texts and designing weapons. *His favourite animal is the Sea Weasel, he finds them irresistibly cute. *His epithet comes from rumours about him, claiming "He knows only one language, the language of the blade". Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Jokingswood Category:Helix Pirates Category:Male Category:Human